


The Robe

by MichelleLynne



Series: Crimson and Gold (Tony Stark) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't do nostalgia, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5102d43e47cd74001cf8e38ffc96afdb/tumblr_mrvddzo4xo1r3idmyo1_500.gif) and [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7d24151e2ed18ba9a784e67be1526bde/tumblr_mrvddzo4xo1r3idmyo2_540.gif).

Tony wasn’t even sure what he’d come into this closet to find anymore. All thoughts seemed to have left him as he came across The Robe.

It was hideous really, horribly ostentatious and by now ridiculously outdated. But his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they pulled the protective plastic off of the hanger. As Tony slid the robe over his shoulders, he was surprisingly hit with the scent of his father’s cologne.

He’d never actually seen Howard wearing this robe, but he’d seen a picture or two of him lounging in it; usually with a drink in one hand and a nameless girl in the other.

Tying the robe closed, he stepped out of the closet and in front of the mirror that stood next to the door. People always told him how much he looked like his father and for the first time Tony agreed. In that moment, nothing else mattered; not the faint glow of the arc reactor in the middle of his chest, not the Ten Rings responsible for putting it there, not Obadiah’s betrayal.

The gold pattern on the robe caught the sunlight streaming in the window just right and he was no longer Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Instead he saw Howard, as Aunt Peggy remembered him.

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice from the other room brought Tony out of his reverie.

“Coming Pep!” He called, pushing the vision of his father and his loneliness aside. If there was an ache in his chest, he blamed it on the reactor. If Pepper recognized the robe when he joined her a few moments later, she ~~thankfully~~ didn’t mention it.

Because of all the things Tony’d been called in his life, _nostalgic_  wasn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I'm cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).


End file.
